


Forever

by drunkbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be forever. But then again, his head’s a bit hazy now and he can't really remember what he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Once upon a time, when life was easier and he wasn’t so confused, he told Gavin that Team Nice Dynamite would be forever.

Gavin had laughed, eyes scrunching up as that obnoxiously loud laughter spilled out of his mouth. Michael had laughed too, because Gavin’s laugh was wonderful that way and at the way things were going, perhaps Team Nice Dynamite could have been forever. Or at least as long as forever could last for them.

But then he had crossed the road piss-ass drunk, laughing and _happy_ when there was a rush of white lights and then nothing.

And nothing was absolutely terrifying.

_Where was the pain?_ Michael remembered thinking, _where the fuck was the pain?!_ Because pain would have meant consciousness and life and something other than the nothingness.

But there was no pain. 

There was only nothing. And Michael.

He can't remember how long, perhaps never or maybe forever but Michael stayed in the nothing until he could barely remember what the light was like. And perhaps he prayed, or perhaps he wished but one day, whatever the fuck he did was answered.

There was an explosion of lights and colours and then there was pain.  
 _Pain. Pain. Pain._

_Pain he had asked for, too much pain and too little pain._

And there was someone screaming for the doctor in a voice so familiar that the pain vanished and he was alive and well for a hundredth of a second because Gavin was there and Team Nice Dynamite would be together again and

_They lived happily ever after._  
Something ripped through his chest and soul because even Team Nice Dynamite couldn’t pull through this it seemed, and stupid, so stupid what did Michael expect? A miracle? Well, he should have known miracles were long sold out.

Gavin was screaming again and if that idiot didn’t stop soon he was going to go hoarse and there was no point in losing your voice for the dea—

The nothing began to flicker in again even as the pain ebbed away. 

And like before, there was only nothing. 

But no Michael.

_Once upon a time, the gamer and his boy didn’t live happily ever after._


End file.
